


Snickers

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets Mickey something for Valentine's Day. Mostly he's just being a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snickers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesseofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/gifts).



> This is for jesseofthenorth who prompted me to write something that related to the Snickers bar scene, but that wasn't angsty or schmoopy. I hope I managed to pull it off! 
> 
> Content notes: Please be aware that this fic contains language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ian said, tossing a plastic bag at Mickey.

Mickey barely grabbed the bag out of the air before it hit his face. "What the fuck? Do I look like your girlfriend?"

Ian snorted. "Not even a little."

Mickey opened the bag and barely kept a smirk off of his face as he flipped Ian off. "You are such a fucking dick."

"I just remembered how much you liked them, but if you don't want it…"

"Asshole," Mickey muttered as he took out the Snickers bar and opened it. "I'm fucking eating it."

"Is Mandy here?" Ian asked.

"No, she had to work."

"Well this is for her," Ian said as he pulled a giant heart-shaped box of chocolates out of another bag.

"Why the fuck does she get that and all I get is a stupid Snickers bar?" Mickey asked. "I'm the one who puts out."

Ian sat down next to Mickey and grabbed his arm, trying to pull the Snickers bar toward his own mouth. "Because you aren't a girl, remember?" 

"My candy." Mickey wrestled his arm away from Ian and shoved half of the bar into his mouth at once. 

Ian stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. Mickey took pity on him and broke off a piece of the bar. He held it out to Ian, expecting him to take it and eat it like a normal person, but instead Ian leaned forward and took it with his mouth, his tongue trailing slowly over Mickey's fingers.

"Fuck Gallanger," Mickey said as he watched Ian lick the chocolate off of his lips. "Bedroom now."

"Yeah," Ian breathed out. "Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
